inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 27
Der See des bösen Wassergottes ist die 27. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Die Dämonenjägerin Sango beschließt, sich Inu Yasha, Kagome und den anderen anzuschließen. Miroku scheint wirklich froh darüber zu sein. In einem überschwemmten Dorf finden sie heraus, dass es dort einen Wassergott gibt, der von den Dorfbewohnern fordert, ein Kind als Bezahlung für seinen Schutz zu opfern. Möglicherweise ist dieser Gott aber gar keiner, sondern ein Yōkai mit einem Splitter des Shikon no Tama, der die echte Wassergöttin in einem Stein eingesperrt hat. Detaillierte Handlung Miroku hält eine Ansprache an Sango, dass sie sich trotz ihres schweren Verlustes oder gerade deswegen der Gruppe anschließen soll und er lässt es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Beine zu streicheln, was die anderen ja schon kennen. Dann meldet Shippō, dass er in einem See in der Nähe einen großen Tempel entdeckt hat. In der Nähe des Sees ist ein Dorf in dem es eine Überschwemmung gab und auf einer Straße im Dorf ist ein Zug von Menschen, die ein Kinderopfer bringen wollen. Die Gruppe ist entsetzt und Inu Yasha stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Das Kind soll dem Wassergott als Schutz vor Überschwemmungen dargebracht werden, doch Inu Yasha vermutet, dass es ein Yōkai ist, der einen Juwelensplitter hat. Miroku meint, dass er die "Geister vertreiben" will, doch das dubiose Dorfoberhaupt stellt sich dem in den Weg, angeblich, weil sein Kind geopfert wird und es nicht gut erscheinen würde, wenn das Kind des Dorfoberhauptes als erstes verschont wird. Dadurch überredet er seine Männer und sie lassen die Gruppe stehen. Inu Yasha ist verwundert, da der Meister darauf zu brennen scheint, dass sein Sohn geopfert wird und Kagome Higurashi meint, dass sie ihnen helfen woraufhin ein kleiner Junge auftaucht und meint, dass sie ihm dann folgen sollen. Er gibt ihnen eine große Menge Schätze, damit sie ihm helfen indem sie den Wassergott unschädlich machen, nur das Inu Yasha den Umgangston des Junge nicht mag und ihm erstmal Manieren beibringt. Der Junge, Tarōmaru, breitet gerade seine Pläne aus, als Kagome die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem Dorfältesten bemerkt. Der Meister also hat ein anderes Kind an die Stelle seines Sohnes getan und wollte sich über das Opfer einen guten Ruf verschaffen. Was die Opfer an sich angeht, so verlangt der Wassergott sie seit einem halben Jahr und zwar immer die Erstgeborenen. Die Kinder wurden durch einen weißen Pfeil ausgesucht, der auf dem Dach landete und der Meister hatte die Familien immer überredet und als der Pfeil bei ihnen landete, hatte er seinen Sohn feige fortgeschickt. Sango meint, dass sie den Yōkai alleine besiegen will, doch weil die Belohnung allen gehört bekommen auch alle einen Anteil an der Aufgabe. Im Schloss besiegt Inu Yasha schnell die Wachen und schlägt das Tor ein, was Tarōmaru sehr erstaunt. Das Kindesopfer wird derweil dem angeblichen Wassergott vorgeführt, der jedoch an den Schwielen an des Kindes Händen bemerkt, dass er unmöglich das Kind des eher reichen Dorfältesten sein kann. Der Junge meint, dass er trotzdem als Opfer angenommen werden soll und packt sich den Jungen als Inu Yasha auftaucht und die Wachen besiegt, die sich dann in verschieden Meerestiere verwandeln. Nun kommt Tarōmaru und will sich opfern doch Inu Yasha springt auf den Wassergott zu, der einen Dreizack aus der Ecke nimmt und Tessaiga damit nicht nur abwehrt, sondern es auch zurückverwandelt. Der Wassergott erzeugt nun mit seinem Dreizack von Amakoi einen Wasserstrom, der die Freunde teilweise voneinander trennt. Kagome wacht ganz in der Nähe des Wassergotts auf zusammen mit Tarōmaru, Shippō und dem anderen Junge. Ihr Pfeil zeigt sogar bei dem Wassergott Wirkung, der seinen einen Arm dadurch verliert und auch hinter geworfen wird, was Kagome und den anderen Zeit zum Verschwinden gibt. Miroku und Sango wachen außerhalb des Tempels auf einem Felsen auf, wo sie von zwei Fischen hin getragen wurden und auch Inu Yasha wird so gerettet. Die Fische meinen, dass der "Wassergott" ein Wasserkobold ist, der jedoch an den Dreizack von Amakoi gekommen ist und damit den echten Wassergott besiegen und in die Felsen einsperren konnte. Inu Yasha macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu Kagomes Rettung, was auch nötig ist, denn diese wurde in ihrem Versteck in einem Haus bereits gefunden. Miroku und Sango machen sich auf den Weg, den Wassergott zu retten, da Miroku meint, dass Inu Yasha den Wasserkobold auch alleine besiegen kann. Kagome würde nun fast von dem Dreizack aufgespießt, doch Inu Yasha schleudert ihn weg, was zur Rückverwandlung Tessaigas und der Flucht des Koboldes führt. Doch kurz darauf taucht er wieder auf und zieht Inu Yasha ins Wasser um ihn zu ertränken, denn in Wirklichkeit ist er eine Schlange. Miroku und Sango werden auf der Insel derweil von der Wassergöttin gerufen und sie öffnen den Felsen, aus dem sie ruft und es erscheint eine äußerst kleine Frau. Diese transportieren sie zu dem See, wo sie Inu Yasha vor dem Ertrinken rettet, indem sie das Wasser mit ihren magischen Kräften beiseite schiebt. Inu Yasha krallt sich an dem Wasserkobold fest und Sango folgt ihm auf Kirara, doch der schwört ein Unwetter herauf. Er will Sango mit dem Dreizack vernichten, doch Inu Yasha nimmt sich den Stab, worauf sich der Wasserkobold wiederum in einer Schlange verwandelt, die er eigentlich schon immer war, mit dem Dreizack jedoch unterdrücken konnte und dann beißt er in Inu Yashas Arm. Sango macht sich schon Sorgen, da sie Inu Yashas Zähigkeit noch nicht kennt, dieser jedoch schlägt sich gut und Kagome interessiert sich somit nur für den Dreizack, was Inu Yasha auch nicht passt. Er wirft ihn ihr zu, doch er fällt ins Wasser, sodass Tarōmaru ihn tauchend retten muss. Als er den hat, wird er von dem Ungeheuer angegriffen, doch Sango rettet ihn und dann auch Inu Yasha, der mit ihr nicht mehr auf Kriegsfuß steht, eher ergänzen sie sich perfekt im Kampf. Er schneidet den Dämon auf und Miroku saugt ihn in sein Kazaana. Dann kriegt die Wassergöttin ihren Dreizack wieder und wird normalgroß, woraufhin sie auch das Unwetter zähmen kann. Auf der Weiterreise erkennt Inu Yasha, dass sie im Endeffekt keine Juwelensplitter bekommen haben sondern nur eine Menge "Geschenke" vom Dorfältesten, die Miroku ihm wegen dessen Fehltritt abpressen konnte, während Tarōmaru noch denkt, dass er es mit ehrbaren Leuten zu tun hatte. Soundtracks #Title Card Theme #Demon, Sesshomaru #Sign of Unrest #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fight to Death #Attack (ab 1:07) #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Attack #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Big Counterattack #Half Demon, Inu Yasha